


I Do

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Dave is excited, Earth C, Fluff, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, Human/Troll Relationship, I Do, In the canon universe, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, M/M, Marriage, Older Kids, Oneshot, Post Game, Post canon, Ship, Short Story, Straight out fluff, Tuxedo, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, being nervous, davekat - Freeform, gay wedding, happiness, otp, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: This was a wedding.Their wedding.





	I Do

His heart was beating faster than what he thought possible, his whole body was shaking and he nervously bit his lip and looked down at the ground, seeing his shining black shoes and nice pants. Those pants were part of a tuxedo.

Yes, the one and only Dave Strider was wearing a tuxedo, a black one with a red shirt and a tie as white as freshly fallen snow. Like usual, the shades were on his face, along with the nervous smile of his.

As he looked around he saw all of his friends around him, all formally dressed, cheering fur him as they held in cameras, preparing to be paparazzi supreme any second now.

Everyone was standing there, well except one person.

And that was a tiny little troll with nubby horns and candy red blood. That was, Karkat Vantas of course, and the reason he wasn’t standing with the rest of them was simple. He stood with Dave in a red tuxedo and a red blush on his gray face, he was about to become his husband

This was a wedding.

Their wedding.

Dave slowly looked up and saw Karkat’s wonderful smile, and carefully took one of his hands into his grip, blushing at the warmth from it as their fingers intertwined. He felt as lovestruck as a teenager that just had been asked to prom. No even more, nothing could ever compare to this unrealistic feeling, not even the fact that he had came back from the dead as a god. The fact that they now ruled over a new universe together.

They had made it through all of the trials, and now they’re all growing up, and getting married.

Rose and Kanaya had been the first pair to tie the knot, and when Karkat had seen the beauty of a wedding, Dave went down on one knee and asked his alien boyfriend.

It had been the best day of his life, well second best. Because now this day was in motion, the day he and Karkat would be joined in a union filled with love.

He gave Karkat a shy smile and saw how he was nervously sweating a bit, and at that moment, the priest looked at them.

“Do you, Karkat Vantas, creator of Earth C, Knight of Blood take Dave Strider as your lawfully wedded husband?”.

He saw his nod.

“I do”, he said and the butterflies in Dave’s stomach began to grow. It was a wonder he wasn’t accidently flying away or something similar.

Then, time stopped, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t feel, even though all of his senses were extra active. Karkat carefully slid the wedding ring onto Dave’s finger.

Now it was his turn.

“Do you, Dave Strider, creator of Earth C, Knight of Time take Karkat Vantas as your lawfully wedded husband?”.

The heartbeat was out of control, but a simple nod followed, along with him sliding the ring onto Karkat’s gray finger. He almost stopped it thanks to all the nervousness, but didn’t.

“I do”.

This was the happiest day of his life, and all his friends were sharing for them, which made the pair even happier.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss”.

And so they did, lips met lips and time stood still as an explosion of emotions ran through Dave’s entire body. This was real, this had just happened.

He had a husband now, a beautiful alien husband with the cutest smile and the most mesmerizing eyes in any universe that ever existed…

He and Karkat would spend their lives together.

Oh if he had known all of this had happened that day many years ago when he and his friends decided to play a game together.


End file.
